The Outcome of Ten
by John.Smith.Number.Four
Summary: [Continuation to TROS, contains TROS spoilers] With Ella still in the hands of Mogadorians, Nine and Five lost somewhere throughout New York, Sam using Legacies, and Eight gone, the Garde must now reconnect. The Garde need to come together as one with the rest of Earth and defeat Setrakus Ra.
1. Prologue

**[A/N] Hello! This is my first time writing Fanfiction. I love reading these books, and I cannot believe how TROS ended. I actually have about the first 10 chapters finished. But let's do one at a time. I might along the lines end up doing about two at a time. And also please leave reviews to let me know if I should finish this! Well, I guess let's get onto the story. This is only the Prologue so its pretty short. Prologues are mostly short right? Enjoy the book (;**

**Prologue - Kayla**

"Please don't hurt her!" I scream at this very pale looking person with a gun that you would only see in alien movies. His teeth, razor sharp when he smirks and his hair shaven bald with tattoos on his scalp.

He simply smirks and pulls his knife out from his belt. "Get going! Kayla, get out of here and leave!" She screams, struggling to get free from the man.

"Never Grandma! I won't let you die!" I cry out, inching towards her and the man.

"Take one more step closer and the woman dies," he states. I halt myself, wanting so badly to just run over there, but he will for sure kill my Grandma if I do anything. I turn my head to look around. When my head comes back, the man's heel comes up really fast and hits me square in the jaw.

"Ouch!" I yell as I stagger backwards. As my eyes come back into vision I notice that he has his hand in front of him, about to start coming down to destroy my Grandmas heart.

I attempt to leap across the room towards him, but I know that it will be too late before I get towards him. All of a sudden, I feel a ball of energy weld up inside me. It tickles a little bit. I concentrate on his arm, wishing that it will go up before I am too late.

His fingertips start to turn purple, he must be holding that blade very tightly. Then he drop's the knife looking at his hand. Dropping the knife, which scrapes my Grandmas leg. I don't have time to think why he dropped the knife.

I get close enough and manage to get a good punch into his jaw. He staggers back and I hurry to attend to my Grandma, trying to get her out of here with me as soon as possible. When I look at her leg, it's turned bright purple and appears to be glowing. She screams out in pain. When I turn my head to look at the man, he's already up on his feet and rushing towards me.

I feel the ball of energy again in my abdomen. And it feels as if on instinct, I reach out with my mind and he flies accross the room, crashing through the wall, leaving a big gaping hole.

I notice my hand is in the air, and look back at my Grandma. I must attend to her.

"Dear, go on without me. I'm done, its spreading." I look at her arms and see the glowing purple has spread throughout all of her arm. It also appears to be very wrinkly. Her skin starts to thicken, and then she starts to become dust on the floor, from her legs, to her head slowly.

"Granny," I say, tears in my eyes.

And then it gets to her chest.

"I love you, and be brave." Her final words become.


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Thank's to the people who reviewed! I'm going to continue this! I'm so sorry for the super late update! School has been kicking my butt lately. I'm gonna attempt to update at least once every three days. Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1 Nine**

"You bastard! You killed Eight you bitch!" I scream as I land a punch to Five's steel stomach.

"I didn't mean to! No one was meant to die, Nine!" He yell's back, but I don't care. He killed Eight, and Eight should have lived. I should have died. I can at least give Five a pounding for Eight. This time I wont hold back. And I will not let his Telekinetic strength overrun mine. He lands a solid kick to my knee, making me collapse. As I fall he throws a right hook towards my face. On instinct, I manage to push his whole body back at least 10 feet with my Telekinesis. As I stand up, his arm in a rubbery form is coming at me. I grab his arm with left hand and try to dig my right hand through his arm.

His other arm comes flying at me in a rubber form but with a steel coating. That's new. I can't stop this blow. His hand hits me square in the jaw and I'm flown back by at least 10 feet. When I stand up, he's already right next to me, landing another solid hook to the side of my head. When my body moves to the side, from the hit, his left arm comes down for another. I manage to stop it with my telekinesis and a big right hook to his stomach. He staggers back. I take his legs out with my telekinesis. He collapses to the ground. I stand up.

When I get to him, he grips my whole stomach with is rubber arm and throws me. As I sail through the air, I realize he's trying to get away. I won't let the bastard get away this time. My back slams into a wall and I feel as if the wind was knocked right out of me. As I recover I realize he is attempting to fly through the air, but I'm too fast for him this time. He wont get away this time. I rip him back down to the Earth with huge force. He hits the ground hard. When I get too him, I assumed that I have knocked him out.

"Shit!" I scream positioning my head toward my ankle, thinking I've killed him but I'm relieved to find that it's just a dagger. Still, it hurts like hell though. I turn my head and find the Mogadorian that threw it at me. I charge toward him, just to be ambushed from another one slamming into my shoulder, knocking me down. The other Mog aims his Cannon right at my head. I'm seeing swirling lights from inside the cannon. I cannot let this happen right now. I can not die. It is too early for me to die. Not before going back to Lorien. Not before kicking Setrakus Ra's ass. Not before avenging Lorien. I take his right leg out by kicking it right in the knee.

His balance is thrown off, and he shoots on accident, the blaster fire hitting right next to my head. I push him with my right hand while aiming for his jaw with my left. Sending him to the ground. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to take him out for a bit. I focus on the other Mog. When I look at the Mog, I see that he has grouped up with at least 30 more Mogs. It's time to kick some ass.

I charge toward them, raising a cannon I stole from the Mog I hurt. I shoot a few times, and then realize that it's out of juice. "Shit." I mutter to myself. Then I hear gunshots from behind me. My head shoot's around to see a group of 4 police officers. They're aim is dead on, hitting a few Mogs right in the head.

"Thanks for the backup," I shout at them, "I really needed it."

"We got your back Stanley." One of them says, as they toss a pistol at me. I don't think to ask how they know my name, I just aim and fire.

"Thank's for the gun." I shout, as I shoot. I hear the unmistakable sound of a Piken. I throw the gun to the side, knowing that it won't do anything against that Piken.

"We got the other guys, Stanley. Handle that thing." They shout toward me, knowing that they can't do anything against the beast. I leave them in the dust, speeding off, looking for somewhere to fight this Piken without casualties. I come to a stop at a cross section. I turn around and prepare for the beast that's coming. I look around for something sharp, finding a pole that was broken off of something, resembling my pipe staff. That will work. When it gets near, I slam it into it's chest. It doesn't go through it, but it does a number on the Piken. It flies back about 20 feet. I hear a scream, causing me to look up. I look around, and find someone hanging from a traffic light.

"Let go! I'll catch you." I yell at the guy. He does as I say, and I lower him to the ground with my Telekinesis. Before I know it I'm turning my head and getting tackled by the Piken. My head hit's the floor hard. The Piken is going to eat me. I'm going to die. There is nothing I can do. Out of no where the Piken flies forward, scraping its paws against my stomach, ripping my shirt open and cutting me up. When I raise my head and look to the right, I see a tall beautiful girl with brunette hair, that looks like she's been crying. She pushes it again, and it goes through the pipe I had found.

"My name's Kayla." She says.

**[A/N] So, how do you like it so far? Let me know in the reviews, and once again, I am sorry for the SUPER LATE update.**


End file.
